1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting a heating wire intended for generating a stream of ions to respective current conductor terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If, for instance, in a vacuum deposition apparatus a stream of ions up to 300 amperes is generated an extremely high temperature of about 2000.degree. C. is encountered.
The hitherto common mounting techniques by means of a clamping screw are no longer reliable at such high temperatures if the screw bolt and the tapped hole are located in the highly heated area. Also other mounting techniques which have been proposed, such as a cone clamping device, which loosens at a heating thereof, are not suitable regarding a preventing of the connection from becoming useless after a certain time or a preventing of faults of the passage of the current.